PxP RoyalZ
by FasHionIsTa xoxo
Summary: Natsume is searching for his beloved someone but.... how about Mikan? is she only a second place in Natsume's heart? -Review please and thanks-
1. Introduction

**Attention: i added a few changes about their alices.... hope yah love it....... **

**Disclaimer: i do not own alice academy except their new alices i envented those coz' it added a little twist to the story..... okay hope yah love it :):):):):):):):):)**

**Introduction 1 : The P's**

**Prince Natsume's Secret Partner**

**DAILY NEWS:**

_In Alice Academy for __**Royals**__, where rich people study suddenly announced that Prince and Playboy Natsume is engage to some girl and is not going to play another girl ever again!!! "OH NO!", an unknown girl shouted._

_**Showbiz News 101**_

_HOT prince date some girl_

_**TIME magazine cover**_

_Prince Natsume is now engage to some unknown girl but who??? Reward for whoever finds a scoop about the __luckiest__ girl in Japan and the Hyuga's Corporation in America '100000… yen (too many zeros)'_

_**OMG New**__s and __**Sponsored by**__ the whole women of Japan who is inlove and object Prince Natsume's ENgagement_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_THE BIODATAOF THE TOP 4 RICHES COMPANY IN JAPAN $$$$$$$$$$$$$$_

Name: Natsume Hyuga

Loves: playing with pretty women

Hates: playing with Little girls

Status: Crown Prince of Hyuga Corporation

Alice: Fire, attraction alice and an unknown/ secret alice it's **BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! secret cant tell -_-**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Name: Ruka Nogi

Loves: animals, cute girls that have puppy dog eyes and a blondie

Hates: Raven Hair women and a brunette women

Status: Crown Prince of Nogi Alice Academy for **Royals**

Alice: Tootal cuteness, attraction alice and an unknown/ secret alice it's **BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! secret cant tell -_-**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Name: Mikan Sakura

Loves: absolutely everything **(hahahaha)**

Hates: absolutely nothing **(bwahahahaha)**

Status: Princess of Sakura Industries and Little Princess of Yukihara Organization in America

Alice: Nullification, SEC, love, attraction alice and an unknown/ secret alice it's **BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! secret cant tell -_-**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Name: Hotaru Imai

Loves: absolutely nothing **(hahaha)**...... wait my does hitting Mikan with a baka gun count?

Hates: what Mikan likes (**bwahahahaha)**

Status: Princess of Imai Group and Daughter of Professor Imai also known as Mr. Einstein

Alice: Invention, attraction alice and an unknown/ secret alice it's **BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! secret cant tell -_-**

_fin_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you like it..... review please and comment..... THANKS LOTZ! . HOPE YOUR WONDERING THE TOP 4 COMPANIES IN ORDER WILL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:):):):):):):)


	2. Application to a secret something

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL ALSO APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS!!!! THANKS!

Chapter Two: Application to a secret something, something

THE TOP FIVE COMPANIES/ BILLIONAIRES

Hyuuga's

Sakura's

Nogi's

Imai's

Tachibana's

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The top five companies' presidents gathered all together to arrange their dear children's future.

**Before the gathering……**

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume!!!!"' Ruka shouted

"Come on,,, can't you see that I am searching for someone….." Natsume said while holding his telescope, person detector and a list of rich, beautiful brats in Japan

"Oh, sorry my apologies, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything but are you still searching for** HER**", Ruka said with a worried face

"Of course you dumbass!, but I know there is still hope for the two of us…. I just can't give up"' Natsume said

"Fine, do whatever you want, but everyone's telling you that she is already DEAD and my theory is that she doesn't exist" Ruka said

**Along the corridor……**

"Hey have you seen it" Luna asked

"What boob!"Hotaru said mockingly

"Stop it you…you…uo…. um"

"What too stupid to answer" Hotaru AGAIN SAID TO THE BOOB mockingly

**Mikan's POV**

"Well what is it…" Mikan asked

"What is what my darling "Luna asked ---- P.S rich people call other rich gals darling in a nice accent

"HEY!!!! I cant understand what you don't understand, I hope one day and someday , you will understand what I am saying and what I understand…. So do you understand the HELL words I am saying!!!!!!! GOOD! UNDERSTAND!" Hotaru said to the boobs

"YES MA'AM…… I think" Mikan and Luna said

**Luna's POV**

Well here's the "thing" I'm talking about…..

_**THE "THING" Luna's talking about**_

Application to a secret something, something….. (PS I know you think this is kinda stupid but the cash prize is 100,000,000) – this is not a lie cuz' I am rich

1. Do you like a sakura tree or a coconut tree the tree of life?__________________________________

2. Are you a brunette, blondie or a a black hair one—the mysterious type?______________________________________

3. Hobbies? _________________________________

4. Rich or poor? --- not a joke!________________________________________________

5. Do you have a childhood friend?________________________________________________

6. Do you take a bath everyday or every week? ________________________________________________

7. Do yo know the answer to the question…… !#%$ _p.s this is a very hard question that boobs can't understand_ ______________________________________

8. **AND LASTLY IS AVOCADO A FRUIT OR A VEGETABLE?__________________________________________________**

Please take this test seriously I am counting on you! - - XOXOXO by: a DESPERATE GUY WHO IS SEEKING FOR l-o-v-e!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Natsume's POV**

Surfing the Internet……

Loading……

Loading…..

Wait, wait wait…..

"Ugh!!!! Why won't this darn thing load faster!!!" , Natsume said angrily

"Pal, it's only been a minute " Ruka said .

"Oh has it, sorry Ruka" Natsume said

Wait, wait wait…..

LOADING…..

"What the! RUKA!!!!!!", Natsume shouted angrily

"What happened" Ruka said

"Who made this application, his dead meat" Natsume said showing Ruka the application

……

"Pff!! Hahahahaha What the hell is XOXOXO by: a DESPERATE GUY WHO IS SEEKING FOR l-o-v-e! and ahh…….. this one about avocado. Who cares if avocado is a fruit or a vegetable" Ruka said

"Just shut up and tell me!" Natsume said

"Well a friend of mine did it but the good news is that we receive a lot of responds and one respond is pretty much interesting because you are going to meet her today at the gathering!" Ruka said happily to his dear friend

…….

"Hello! Natsume are you still there…… EARTH TO NATSU- CHAN" Ruka said mockingly

"STOP CALLLING ME THAT! What the fuck is that I'm gonna meet her tonight!!! **WHAT WILL I DO**" Natsume said

While at Mikan's room….

"Hey Hotaru… is avocado a fruit or a vegetable" Mikan said

"BOOB it's a vegetable" Hotaru lied

"Yes it's definitely vegetable" STUPID, boob Luna said truthfully hehehehe

_**End of chapter two**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that's it I hope your wondering why the word BOOB because the manga that I've read mentioned it and it was kind of funny!!!! HILARIOUS!!!!

We'll don't forget to **REVIEW** my story and I will appreciate **suggestions**!!

_**LOVE: **__**FasHionIsTa**__** xoxo**_


	3. My love part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice….. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

This is kind a Rated: T, I think

Chapter Three:

**Natsume's POV: **

"Wha… at..t…t…t!!!! "

"I said… YOU ARE GOING MEET YOUR APPLICANT TONIGHT" Ruka said

"Did you forget stupid? I'm gonna meet my about- to –be- fiancée tonight!!! " Natsume shouted

"Oops…. Silly me! SORRY BUDDY" Ruka apologized

"Don't –sorry buddy- ME… do you know what chaos will happen tonight?" Natsume asked

"OH!!! I FORGOT YOUR MEETING WITH THE SAKURA CLAN with my beloved Hotaru who blackmails me and threatens me….**(10 seconds later)-- **OH NO SHE ABSOLUTELY DOESN'T LOVE ME…" Ruka started crying

"Stupid! Of course not… together with her best friend A.K.A my fiancée they are just using us…. That is why I hate rich and beautiful girls " Natsume said to Ruka

_**MEANWHILE…….**_

"Hello Papa…" a mysterious girl said

"Yes my daughter, have you DONE it…" a man with a low- pitch tone answered

"YES, Papa… TONIGHT will be surely a blast" the girl said leaving a card/note behind

….

PxP

….

**Mikan's POV:**

"Huh? What the heck?!?!" Mikan said

"What is it BOOB" Hotaru said heartlessly

"OMG! What is that…" Luna said pointing to a card

"PxP????" Mikan said

"What have he or she done! What a heartless person…. Right Hotaru" Luna said

"Are you saying I'm **THE** heartless person?" Hotaru said while holding her Xtreme Baka Gun 9.0

"Oh! What a smart girl you are you figured it out already" Luna said in a seductive and irritating voice

"That's it you've crossed da' line sista' " Hotaru said in a horrifying and seductive voice

…

**BANG!!!!!**

…

" Hey Ho-chan where's Luna" Mikan asked

" Hn, maybe hell" Hotaru said seriously

_**During the party….**_

"Wahhhhh!!!!!!!!" fan girls screaming

**Have you heard that dear citizens of Tokyo… Screaming fans girls and gaysare carving for more Natsume and Ruka- pyon pictures….. The famous models won 9 awards for Natsume Hyuuga he won best male model, best male actor, best male recording artist, best male heart throb, an Oscar- award and best male star while Ruka Nogi won best supporting artist, best male mancho- muncho and best male supporting actor . Well I guess you are all excited of what his private life is.. so Natsume and Ruka will make a big- hit series of their private life…. This is Makoto Toda reporting live in the Award ceremony….**

…

Clap, clap, clap

"Congratulations Natsume- kun and Ruka-kun" a weird looking girl said

"Hn"

"Ruka where's that bitchy applicant of yours? JUST IGNORE HER OKAY????" Natsume whispered

"But…" Ruka said

"No buts! Got it"

"Fine"

**Good evening ladies and gentelemen. Please enjoy the food and the part for…. Blah, blah ,blah**

…

**In a dark alley…**

"Natsume, oh I miss you" Mikan said while she is kissing her fiancée

"Didn't I say we cant meet on public" Natsume said

" Uh.. ah… ha, uh, ugh…Right, but why are you touching my ass and breast" Mikan said in deep pleasure

"I'm sorry babe but we can't or else you know who will separate us" Natsume said

"I don't care as long as Natsu- chan is here" Mikan said

"I'm sorry"

"NATSUME!!!! Please don't leave again…." Mikan said while starting chasing Natsume

"DO YOU STILL LOVE HER? She's dead Natsume DEAD… Even though you have feelings for me it's still that BITCH!" Mikan said angrily

…

**SLAP!**

…

"How dare you…. You're just a dog…. Nothing more. Nothing less" Natsume said with a scary and mad face

….

"Natsume, Im sorry please don't get mad… pwease…" Mikan pleaded

"I got jealous because I'm scared that Natsume will never talk to me… I'll die without you Natsume, I'll die.. I promised that this will never happen again I'll obey your orders and be a dog forever. PLEASE NATSUME" Mikan cried and pleaded

" Come Mikan don't cry, I forgive you, come on…."

"Thank you Natsu-chan" Mikan happily said

"Come, let's go to the party…" Mikan happily once again said

"Hn"

**-End of chapter-**

Do you like it??? it's a romance, humor and drama fanfic…. Reviews please and suggestions….

Thank you all……

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**REVIEW PLEASE I'LL APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS**


	4. My love part 2

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4: My love part 2

**Hotaru's POV:**

"MIKAN!!!"

"What?!?! Even though he's like that I still love him. And please stop pestering me!" Mikan said

"But, but --"

"No buts missy and besides he's my knight in shining armor. Do you still remember the time that our eyes first met each other under the sakura tree" Mikan said

"NO"

"Ugh!!! Fine I'll tell you the whole story" Mikan said

**Mikan's POV:**

_It was spring when a raven haired boy approached a brunette under the sakura tree. We pinky swore that no matter what happens we will still love each other till death do us part. But sadly fate separated us love birds. _

"_Mii- chan I'll come back for you don't worry" the raven haired boy said_

"_Mn, I'll wait for you till the ends of the earth" _

"_Here I'll give this rock as the sign of our love" the raven haired boy gave the brunette the heart shaped rock to her and left quietly _

_**10 minuites later:**_

"_Alright I'll wait for Naa- chan under this beautiful sakura tree right now" I said while singing a song _

_**La la la**_

_**I know it hurts a lot be separated from**_

_**The one you love…e…e…e**_

_**Coz he promise he'll protect me**_

_**Like a KNIGTH IN shining…. g….g armor….r**_

_**Cause he's my…**_

_**Na…a…**_

"_AHHHHHH!!!!" the brunette shouted in pain_

"WAIT, STOP the story" Hotaru said

"Huh? why"

"You don't even know who's the raven haired kid, maybe Naa- chan means Narumi or Naaboo? " Hotaru said

"or is it….?"

"Is it?" Hotaru said

"Maybe…."

"Why you!!!!" Hotaru said angrily while aiming Mikan with her Xtreme Baka Gun 10.0 (it's a new version)

"Fine I'll tell you"

"…………………………………………………………………………" (Sorry I can't tell you what is exactly mikan saying to Hotaru )

"Oh!!! So that's the main reason. NICE! I love it." Hotaru complimented Mikan

_**Meanwhile: **_

**LUNA'S POV:**

"That bitch Mikan she dares touch my beloved Natsume :( "I said

"Oh! My precious Natsume it's that bitchy Mikan's fault. I waited 2 hours , 17 minuites and 38 seconds for you but BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH IT'S ALL RUINED" I said

"I'll remember this Mikan Sakura……. "

….

(ten minuites later)

**LOADING…..**

_Still thinking_

_**NOTE: 30 minutes have passed and Luna is still thinking whyis she blaming MIkan Sakura for what have happened to her!**_

"……"

"Yes I remember know!" I blurted out

**FLASHBACK:**

_**In a dark alley…**_

"_Natsume, oh I miss you" Mikan said while she is kissing her fiancée _

"_Didn't I say we cant meet on public" Natsume said_

" _Uh.. ah… ha, uh, ugh…Right, but why are you touching my ass and breast" Mikan said in deep pleasure_

"_I'm sorry babe but we can't or else you know who will separate us" Natsume said_

"_I don't care as long as Natsu- chan is here" Mikan said_

"_I'm sorry" Natsume apologized _

"_NATSUME!!!! Please don't leave again…." Mikan said while she's starting chasing Natsume_

"_DO YOU STILL LOVE HER? She's dead Natsume DEAD… Even though you have feelings for me it's still that BITCH!" Mikan said angrily_

…

_**SLAP!**_

…

"_How dare you…. You're just a dog…. Nothing more. Nothing less" Natsume said with a scary and mad face_

…_._

"_Natsume, Im sorry please don't get mad… pwease…" Mikan pleaded_

"_I got jealous because I'm scared that Natsume will never talk to me… I'll die without you Natsume, I'll die.. I promised that this will never happen again I'll obey your orders and be a dog forever. PLEASE NATSUME" Mikan cried and pleaded_

" _Come on Mikan don't cry, I forgive you, come on…."_

"_Thank you _Natsu-chan" Mikan happily said

"Come, let's go to the party…" Mikan happily once again said

"Hn"

**BACK TO REALITY:**

"You're dead meat Mikan Sakura… no worse than dead meat, YOU'RE DEAD as in you will not feel your feet and lastly you will meet Satan your dead relative…… OH I'M SO GOOD WITH THIS JOKES!!! "

**RUKA'S POV:**

"Hey pal, I know you love Mikan so much but why think about HER"

"because my mind said to think about HER duh?!?" Natsume said

"But why use Mikan it doesn't mean that----"

" SHUT UP! It's my life so back off!" Natsume said while doing the I'm- going -to- punch- you pose

"…."

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

**MIKAN's POV"**

"Naa-chan!!!!!"

"Oh! Mikan hi what bring you here…" Natsume calmly said

"Oh…. Because I was thinking summer vacation is almost over so I thought we go to the beach…… pwease naa-chan" I begged

"Fine but only 3 days okay?" Natsume said

"YEY! Thank you Naa- chan" I said while kissing Natsume passionately

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sorry for the wrong spelling, wrong grammer and such.** And thank you for the reviews, suggestions and complains I appreciate it don't cha worry….. I'll reply to some of your reviews and before I forgot….

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

yuuki36

The Manga Witch

Xxdarkness-angelxX

s0rRoWfuLaNgeL012

rina95anne

Gakuen Alice fanatic

'.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!


End file.
